


Starry-Eyed Snake

by Protonymic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protonymic/pseuds/Protonymic
Summary: Film Star Nate gets tired of the attention his Serperior partner's been receiving, and decides he wants some of her for himself too. M Human x F Serperior.Old work reuploaded from fanfiction.net and slightly edited.
Kudos: 18





	Starry-Eyed Snake

Nate lay in the sofa of his dressing room, shedding away fatigue from a tiring day. His rendition of Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder had been a massive success after much toil and sweat over the script. getting the choreography just right. He had no wish to join the rowdy celebrations outside in the Pokestar Studios.

Near him a Serperior peeked out the window, looking longingly at the partying outside under a bright moon. Brycen and his team were all there for autographs to a crowd of raving fans, and she wanted some of that attention. She craved a whole lot of it.

"No, Vi, we're not going out there. Do I have to remind you that I did more work than any of you? Writing the script, focus testing, and dealing with that damn Sharpedo's a real chore. You'd know that."

Nate stretched out, trying to relax more however he possibly could. His room was for only the finest of stars and easily shut out the noise outside, but Vi's rubbing against the windows made the most irritating noise imaginable at the moment. Nate sighed, mild annoyance building.

"Vi. Really want to go bask in the limelight?"

"Daa!" The serpent barked out hopefully. 

"Without me? Who do you think is responsible for you even getting to start in all these award-winning films? That soda pop can we just had even has your picture on it. So you get to hog all the glory for yourself after everything we went through?"

Vi lowered her head, ashamed. Nate did have a point, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't have any of today's fare while she did. He looked at her soft eyes, her head droopy in constrast to the peppy, perky girl from before. An idea came to him to fix them both up.

"Maybe when you earn it, I'll let you have some more." Nate said while lounging on his side. He breathed in, readying his voice like he would for an important line.

"Come here, Vi."

The large snake slithered over to his side, wondering what her trainer would want from her.

"While you played around in the studio pools and filled one of your own with soda pop yesterday, I was redoing the last few scenes of our upcoming film. No really, you got the assistants to fill a whole pool with soda pop just for yourself? My body hurts all over now, so be a dear and massage me, would you?"

"Jaa?"

Vi looked at him puzzled. She'd seen her trainer receive massages before, but those were from human masseuses with limbs. She used to have them as a Snivy, but was what left of them now were far too stubby to be of any use.

"Not sure how? Too bad then, looks like you'll be with me in here till tomorrow morning..."

She went a little flustered, thinking quickly how she might satisfy him. Maybe her tail would work? She pulled up her leafy tail and, controlling her strength carefully, pressed down on Nate's back.

"Oh! You might be able to get something done after all. It won't feel very nice for me unless my back is bare, though. Vi, take off my shirt for me."

Nate sat up, what would have been a mischievous smile suppressed into a slight lip quiver. He was a little relieved that Vi missed it, intent with undoing his buttons she was. Her mouth slowly but steadily learned to work them into their holes, squeezing them through to make his clothing come loose. It took a few minutes until she was done with the last, but in the end she had his shirt in her mouth, then threw it into the laundry basket where it was supposed to go. Her trainer yawned and stretched again, then lay prone on the sofa.

"Come on, then." He listened to her soft purring as Vi rubbed her tail end over Nate's back, the leaves gently teasing out his strains. She'd grown lazier since they finished claiming the Unova Championship, her once-toned body grown plush with a bit of soft pudge. The Serperior heard her trainer moan and relax some more, and felt like she was doing something right. She hummed softly as she wiggled her tail over his back, quite enjoying how it felt too, though it was a little tiring on her.

"You're slowing down, Vi. Getting tired? Looks like we might need to get back to battling to train you up. How about you use your mouth instead, hmm?"

Hesitantly, Vi pulled away her tail and lowered her head to Nate's back. She caught a whiff of something not unpleasant, and spent a few moments sniffing about his body. She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden urge to wrap herself around him, but her trainer had given her an order. She slid her mouth around his back, doing her best to press her lips onto those particularly tight spots. Nate acted his part well as usual, Vi wasn't really doing much to massage him, but her breathing over his skin felt good anyway, ticklish and teasing.

"You're slowing down again, Vi. Tired already?" Nate sat himself up, reclining against the couch back. "Or distracted by something?" He gazed right into Vi's eyes, soaking in her surprise and hint of embarrassment.

"There are a lot of other stars outside right now. Don't think I didn't see how you were looking at them or their posters?" He enjoyed seeing her now flustered and blushing on her white cheeks, when she was usually proud enough to cower anyone who looked into her eyes. Not that she'd ever tried to glare at him, anyway.

Slowly, Nate put his hands right below her collar. Vi's heart was beating rapidly, not sure if what she was seeing right before her was really happening. Those Ace Trainers did look very handsome... she should probably have stashed her poster of the Secret Agent from Giant Woman a little better. She couldn't even muster up her glare a little, just to get Nate off... Did she want him to get off?

The young star suddenly threw himself towards his Pokemon, tackling her to the floor. She squeaked, letting loose a few leaves. Nate held onto her collar, looking straight into her eyes again, his intentions clear.

Stricken by his gaze, Vi had no hope of breaking away. He moved his finger around her neck, scratching her and enjoying the continued flush of red to those regal white cheeks. Taking a large whiff of her scent, he noted she smelled like garden herbs, as she would when she was happy. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head in for a kiss, playing with her fangs with his tongue. Vi haphazardly tried to return the deed and could only flail her tongue about, but after a few minutes she finally relaxed and could properly take in her trainer's taste. Satisfied, Nate pulled away, savouring her confused eyes. Vi sighed, a little disappointed.

"Why don't I give you a first taste?"

"Peh?"

"You heard me. Vi, disrobe me."

Nate leaned against the sofa, perfecting his expression so he'd look inviting, yet unflinchingly commanding. Vi slid between his spread legs, sniffing at the zipper on his pants before managing to get a good grip on it for opening. Seeing the shape of her prize underneath made her move faster, undoing the button and sliding off the pants in a few awkward, rushed motions.

"Patience, Vi. And remember, into the laundry basket."

She had wanted to just throw it aside and continue her work, but this was what her trainer asked her to do. In a substantially less graceful movement than before, Vi tossed his trousers away, almost missing the basket. Now Nate only had one thing separating her from her prize, and she would earn it. Taking in a heavenly scent Nate had down there, she gingerly worked his underwear down, revealing a waving member that stole her attention for a few precious seconds.

"Ah ah. No touching till that's in the basket, too."

Right. She tossed it away and didn't see where it landed, but was pretty sure the undergarments hit their mark. Sniffing around, she examined Nate's nakedness with unhinged curiosity. She stuck out her tongue and, slowly, took a lick. Then a few more. Nate's stoic expression had cracks in it, she noted. It was probably feeling good for him.

Bracing herself, Vi suddenly took the whole thing into her mouth, suckling it while being careful not to touch it with her fangs.

"Ah! Vi, be careful!"

Not too hard, anyway. Teasing him a little like this was fun. Gently rubbing it on the rounder edges of her teeth, then making him relax with a few licks around... she was absorbed enough in it to not notice she has slowly been rubbing herself on the floor harder and harder. It didn't really matter where she was feeling good from, her own lady parts or her trainer's pleasure.

"Vi! I.. alright, that's enough. You've earned it... ugh."

Nate was panting as the Serperior lifted herself away from him. He couldn't hide his smile very easily anymore.

"Alright, you can go out. Just don't go too far. The theatre entrance's the limit. Unless, hmm... you want something else from me?"

Vi wasn't thinking much about basking in attention from a horde of admirers anymore. Just one special admirer would do. Grinning herself, she shoved Nate onto her body and coiled around him, enjoying every bit of his bare skin in contact with hers. She took some time to adjust herself, licking her trainer's face every few moments so he'd stay nice and mostly limp. Finally, she got herself just right, lining up what they both wanted right this instant, then waited, still grinning as she gazed into Nate's eyes.

"Hah... Good, Vi, you're waiting for permission. Just hang on."

Nate held tightly onto Vi's collar, then pushed in. She yelped a little and her body quivered, shaking the gently wrapped Nate too. Balancing himself amidst her body, he continued to thrust, feeling her walls slowly open up more for him. Vi took some time to gather herself together since Nate would give her no quarter, but as she did she pushed back against him, thoroughly enjoying this new pleasure that her trainer could partake in with her. The back of her head was to the floor, Nate entirely within her as she wrapped around him in different ways.

"Rii.. rii.."

She'd even begun to moan like those women did in the films her trainer forbade her from seeing. It couldn't be helped, it was the best she'd ever felt. Even if not for him filling her up inside, there was back lying on her body, hands tickling behind her ears... she humped more furiously against him, she could feel she was reaching somewhere. His pulsing dick in her, digging in deeper and deeper, she could feel herself about to hit a peak.

"Saa!"

"Did I give you p-permission t-hah... fine, with me, okay?"

Vi didn't wait. She buckled and thrashed about on the floor, spraying fluid about as she cried out. The spasms of her body broke Nate's will too, and it took all that remained to hang on to her and loose himself inside her body. The Serperior took a minute to finally relax, panting while still maintaining her coil around Nate, enjoying the feeling of his seed leaking out of her. Her trainer crawled out a little from the grip, then grabbed her face and planted another kiss on her lips. This time her tongue found his immediately, and they lay there for an amount of time they didn't care to count.

"Heh. I guess that took a little long. I think they're gone now... "

Vi poked at him with her snout, smiling. She didn't really care about that right now.

"So sweet of you, Vi. Incidentally, I did schedule for an autograph session tomorrow. We can spend all day in front of cameras, okay? More soda pop for you, too."

The Serperior barked happily and reached out with a vine for the poster under the sofa. Showing it first to him while prodding his nose with hers, she then threw it into the laundry basket, not caring how it landed.

"What, me, jealous? N-no, of course not. I'm just glad you like me as much as I do for you. Now, that's enough from you, could you let me go so I can go to bed?"

Vi only continued to nuzzle him. She liked it that way.

"...well, fine, then. Goodnight, Vi.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head. He could make a habit out of this.

"Jaa."


End file.
